You Can Call Me, Say Bangtan
by AlexisJames92
Summary: UA is about to greet some of the greatest heroes of the next generation. BTS fanfiction, no slash.
1. WAITING FOR YOU ANPANMAN

**This story is going to change a lot of things you might like about Hero Academia. Also, I'm too lazy to come up with Hero names for OCs not relevent to the plot, so they will be filled in with random Pokèmon names.**

 **I don't own anything. I'm just a jobless ARMY.**

 **There will be BTS in this, starting in Chapter 2. Chapter 1 is something like an intro to set up my version of the BNHA universe.**

 **Thanks for reading this! I Purple You!**

The people of the general public are typically aware on some level that there are goings-on behind the scenes they aren't aware of. The secrets of their idols, the private relationships of celebrities—

the secret life of superheroes.

However, with the establishment of the laws and agencies overseeing the actions and identities of heroes, a lot of that mystery has been eradicated. Identities are accessible by anyone with a brain and internet access. Heroes are regular guests on TV shows, else they might host their own show or radio channel. Their lives are open books set out for the enjoyment of the people they protect.

For the most part, anyway.

There are still a few people who disregard the set rules and regulations that govern society, even while still acting like so-called "heroes". People like the infamous Tempus, who once saved an entire island from a tidal wave using his Time Manipulation quirk. Or Synthesis, whose hands hold immense healing power...or the power to cause grave injury. Of course, the new face Barricade can't be overlooked. Despite the fact that he was unheard of not even a year ago, his is now a household name, spoken in awe of his immovable strength.

And then there's _Illusionist_ , the most elusive and popular of them all.

They're technically criminals, the lot of them, and if they are ever caught by a hero that hero is required by law to arrest them.

The vigilantes of the world are given a bad rep by the authorities, but - among the GP - they're often held in higher regard than official heroes. Why, you may ask? Simple.

They don't get paid. Or recognition. Or fame. Not the way Heroes like All Might or Present Mic do.

Of course...there's not just heroes and vigilantes. One would have to be dangerously naive to believe that. Where there is good, there are those who wish to destroy that good.

The villains.

Villains like Sun Flare and Morpheus. They've never been caught. Not by hero or vigilante. Ever since they first appeared two years ago, they've committed countless crimes all across the globe. It's unpredictable, where they'll spring up. One week, they'll be in Paris robbing a bank, the next they'll be in Beijing holding a politician for ransom.

The media dubbed them _The Untouchable_ s. They'll fixate on a random hero or vigilante, and hound them until they get bored, then slip away like a bad dream. To be honest, even other villains shy away from meeting _The Untouchables_ , particularly after the villainous duo starts after new prey. If another criminal makes a move on a target of _the Untouchables_ , Sun Flare and Morpheus have been known to turn their wrath on the villain instead. Entire gangs and mob sections have been known to disappear, only to show up again weeks later...split up and scattered across the world mysteriously placed in random prisons with no explanation.

As far as villains go, they're as dangerous as it gets. Not even All Might had managed to put a scratch on them. The hero Endeavor once got close, but before the Flame hero could subdue them, Morpheus had simply snapped his fingers and the giant of a man had collapsed on the spot.

He was in a coma for nearly two months.

Izuku Midoriya had been studying people like these for as long as he could remember, even before he'd learned he was doomed to be forever quirkless. But, in the past two or three years, it seemed as though villains and vigilantes had been catching up with the heroes in terms of power and- even more concerning than that- popularity.

It was almost unthinkable, but toy companies and merchandisers were capitalizing on well-known villains and vigilantes, glorifying them in a sick way. The effect this had on society was apparent. Now, little kids could dress up as Morpheus or Tempus for Halloween. There had been a noticeable drop in applicants for hero schools, and a rise in vigilante activity.

Of course, most aspiring vigilantes were arrested almost immediately. The vast majority of them were, after all, high schoolers who otherwise might have gone to be heroes.

It was...tragic, because once you were caught acting as a vigilante, a mark was put on your record. Not only did you have to pay a hefty fine, perhaps spend some time in prison and give long community service hours, but you were branded for life as a reckless criminal who thought himself above the law. While it wasn't impossible for an ex-vigilante to receive a heroes license...it was rare. Very rare.

Otherwise, Izuku might have been tempted to become one himself. But, he couldn't do something like that to his mother. She couldn't afford to pay the fine for him, let alone hire a good lawyer for him.

Even still, sometimes he would hear about Barricade on the news after the immovable vigilante was hailed for saving countless lives from a toppling building in the aftermath of a vicious hero vs villain battle, and wonder if he trained hard enough...if he could make a difference like that?

But then he'd catch sight of his fretting mother out of the corner of his eyes, and go back to muttering under his breath about the possible uses of various quirks his favorite heroes had.

No. Izuku would leave the vigilante work to people like Synthesis and Illusionist. Meanwhile, he'd quietly keep plodding on towards his own goals. There was a chance he could make it into UA. He just knew it.

There had to be.

 **ღ** **‿** **ღ** **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ*̫͡*ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ*̫͡*ʔ-̫͡-ʔ** **ღ** **‿** **ღ**

Eraserhead, a.k.a. Shota Aizawa, had been tracking the villainous duo _The Untouchables_ for going on two years now. Never before, in his entire career, had his prey eluded him for so long.

Aizawa had enlisted the help of countless other heroes (something he avoided when he could help it) to help search with their various quirks and skillsets. He'd even swallowed his pride and shared what he knew with the insufferably optimistic All Might.

Even the mightiest hero couldn't help him which was...concerning to say the least. But what baffled Aizawa wasn't how their attacks were seemingly randomized - many villains acted on nothing more than passing whims. It wasn't how they could cross oceans in days, sometimes less - teleportation quirks were far from unheard of. All it would take was a silent ally with transportation abilities, or perhaps one of the two had a secondary quirk? Also, not unheard of.

No, it was the Ghost which confused Aizawa the most. That...and the sheer lack of destruction the two villains caused. Because, despite what the media claimed...they always lost.

Sure, they'd never been brought in, but there was more than one way for a villain to lose. For example whenever Morpheus and Sun Flare, say, rob a bank, they never manage to escape with the money. Yes, they escape, but they always vanish empty handed and so in many people's books that's not a win.

Not to mention there has never been a casualty. Never. Not once. They have a lower kill count than most HEROES. Even Aizawa, unfortunately, has accidently let civilian and villain lives alike slip away from him. But no one - not hero, not rival criminal, nor innocent bystander - has ever been killed by _The Untouchables._

They've been known to save heroes from other villains on occasion.

For the two most powerful and terrifying villains in history...they sure are bad at being evil.

And then there was the Ghost. No one outside of the Pro Hero community knew about this guy, to the best of Aizawa's knowledge. Ghost was the best kept secret he has ever been privy to. Nearly every Pro Hero knew he existed and this has been the case since his "debut" two years ago.

The same day that Morpheus and Sun Flare appeared for the first time. As far as the GP knew, it was the rescue hero Gengar who stopped them from lighting the city of Chicago on fire.

Unknown to the public, Gengar had retired quietly earlier that week and had been in the Bahamas at the time of the attack.

Similar circumstances like this had occurred time and time again, where _The Untouchables_ were stopped by a hero who would swear later that they were somewhere else at the time. It didn't happen all the time, however. Endeavor certainly fought them in person, apparently managing to frighten them enough to scare them away from whatever dastardly deed they'd been planning before Morpheus had snapped his fingers and toppled him like a modern day Goliath.

Aizawa had only seen them in person once, and it was enough to set him more firmly in pursuit of them than ever. They'd just defaced a public monument of a fallen hero...literally as they'd stolen the head. It was such a random thing to do, that Aizawa had hesitated in stepping in to fight them, despite having recognized them instantly.

Luckily, he managed to regain his wits quickly, and erase Morpheus' quirk before the villain could knock him out. The villains had looked around them in shock, Sun Flare clutching the head to his chest like it was some kind of morbid teddy bear. They couldn't find him, but they couldn't use their powers either.

Just before Aizawa was about to reveal himself with a well-placed kick to Morpheus' face, somebody beat him to it.

Himself.

He saw, as clear as day, someone who looked exactly like him tackle the villain out of nowhere. This clone moved and fought exactly like Aizawa. Watching the fight was dizzying. Surreal. And all too soon it was over, the villains were gone and the statue head was recovered almost before he knew what was going on.

His double was nowhere to be seen.

Ghost was smart about what he did, only choosing heroes to mimic who he knew were either out of the service, or were unlikely to make a statement denying their involvement. Because of this...Eraserhead had been "seen" a lot more in the past two years. Which was annoying...and slightly flattering.

Aizawa was certain that Ghost was the unmentioned third member of _The Untouchables_ , perhaps being the most untouchable of them all. The leader even.

Aizawa wanted to be able to just sit Ghost down and have a conversation. Make sure that they weren't a bigger threat than the villains...the last thing they needed was another One For All... and if Ghost could really copy any hero they wanted...

And yet, no matter how cynical Aizawa knew himself to be, he just couldn't see Ghost nor _The Untouchable_ s as a whole as that much of a threat. Most of their "horrible" and "villainous" acts amounted to little more than pranks.

They'd pick a hero whom they'd then stalk for a week or two; leaveing vaguely insulting messages, pretending to try to cause harm to innocents or vandalizing something easily repairable. The most harm they did was cause entire areas to fall unconscious, or capture and imprison massive numbers of street thugs and gangsters who apparently got on their nerves.

To be honest, most heroes quietly applauded them. Many of the crooks the villains apprehended didn't have enough evidence on them for prosecution. But after they were imprisoned? Often with proof of their guilt gift wrapped and sent with them? Almost every thug they imprisoned were quickly confirmed to belong right where they were.

There were too many strange things about _The Untouchables_ to write them off as villains. Not that they were innocent, but they definitely weren't the kind of people the GP thought they were.

But then, even Aizawa barely had a clue, and he was the only one looking in the right places. He just hoped that he wasn't playing right into their hands...

***A/N****

 **I'm going through and editing to make things cleaner.**


	2. Ballin' Ballin' Still Bangtan!

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha" the manic gleam in those dark eyes shone fierce in triumph "GO FISH" He slapped the cards down dramatically, making them bounce off the table and flutter towards his victim.

"NOOOOOOO" Jungkookie wailed, throwing his deck of cards into the air as well. Yoongi watched on in indifferent boredom as their maknae dove towards Taehyung, tackling him by the waist. He sighed, batting away a card that drifted a bit too close to his face. "You cheater!"

Taehyung squealed, twisting his body and writhing like an eel on the ground in a mock attempt to escape Jungkook's wrath. "BAD KOOKIE BAD!"

With a mighty roar, Taehyung grabbed the other by his belt and flung Jungkook upwards and through the air. Yoongi kept an eye on his youngest "brother" as he shrieked in laughter, bouncing heavily on their living room couch.

"Careful with him!" Seokjin scolded, striding into the room. His long legs allowed him to cross the distance from the door to the couch in two steps. He knelt and inspected the youngest's face, making sure he hadn't been hurt by their play fight. Yoongi rolled his eyes.

He's seen that brat stop traffic with his bare hands, he can take a little rough housing. Besides, Taehyung would skin himself rather than hurt his precious Kookie. Taehyung, in fact, seemed offended by Jin's insinuation that anything he did would actually damage Jungkook.

The fourteen year old in question tore his face out of Jin's grasp. "HYUUUUNG" he whined. "I'm not a baby." Jin cooed, cupping Jungkook's round face with both his hands, ignoring the younger's feeble protests.

"I know, baby," Jin gave his chubby face one last squeeze before standing up and ruffling Taehyung's hair to soothe any ruffled feathers. With a practiced air, the eldest ignored the dirty look Jungkook shot at him. "Clean this up," Jin ordered the two of them, gestering around the living room at the scattered blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, playing cards and candy wrappers that had accumulated during the day. "Joon will be here soon, and then we can eat."

"We could just eat now," Jungkook suggested hopefully, training his big, baby eyes on Jin. His hyung smiled tenderly at him.

"No." Jungkook pouted as he slid off the couch and began to grudgingly clean up his portion of the mess.

Yoongi closed his eyes, smirking. It had been two years since he and Jin had convinced their respective parents to let them rent a place of their own. Jin's parents had been confused, but at least partially supportive of his decision to hold off going to high school. Instead, the two of them took turns going around doing menial labor to pay for his needs and working on their music careers. They both knew it was something of a pipe dream...wanting to be heroes at UA...and wanting to make it big in the entertainment business. But it wasn't impossible. Just look at Present Mic.

Yoongi's parents...hadn't seen things the same way. Thus, he hadn't spoken to them since he moved in with Jin. A year later, Namjoon and Hobi had joined them. Between the four of them working part time and the money they got from MeTube videos, CNow live streams, YouTunes sales, Hotify streams and CD sales, they could afford to live comfortably, separate from their parents.

Of course, Jin's family, with their quality of life, would have been able to just pay for the second rent. They had offered to as well. But the boys were determined to do this on their own. Afterall, did they deserve to try and care for others if they weren't willing to work to take care of themselves and each other?

The kids-Jimin, Tae and Kook-stayed at their hyung's place more than their own. Not that any of the older boys minded. On the nights when the kids went to their own homes, their shared apartment seemed a lot colder. Too quiet even with the sounds of Namjoon running into things or Hobi dancing around or Jin singing to himself or Yoongi playing on their old beat up piano.

The kids would be moving in permanently soon, though. The school year was almost over and all three of them were graduating from middle school. Yoongi was...inordinately proud of them. Especially Jungkook, who had doubled up on school the past couple years so that he could graduate a year early.

They'd be going to high school that fall...all seven of them. Jin's parents had offered to help pay tuition, rent, give allowance for food supplies...the other boy's parents were also chipping in, contributing to the boys taking their next steps in life...

Except Yoongi's. He silently scoffed and told himself he didn't care. He had more aunts and uncles than he ever wanted, thanks to his "brothers".

Besides, their music was doing very well. Their group had been recognized internationally. Sure, they're nowhere near the level of, say, the Beetles or Prince...but they like to think they're getting to be on par with your average popular boy band. They get recognized when they go out in public by fans, and during fan signings there's always a massive number of people. Their concerts tend to do pretty well, and the company that signed them on was super happy with their growth as artists.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Jimin traipsed into the living room, laying himself across Yoongi's lap without bothering to ask for permission. Then he promptly swiped the remote from Taehyung and started surfing through the channels. Jungkook whined loudly when Jimin chose a documentary on bees. "You're so boring Jiminie-ssi!" He whapped a pillow down onto Jimin's head hard enough that Jimin made a high-pitched pained noise.

"Brat!" Jimin cried, rolling off of Yoongi's lap and lunging towards Jungkook to grab hold of the younger boy's nose and twisting it.

"YEEEOOOW!" Jungkook screamed, more out of need for dramatics than pain. "HYUNG HYUNG JIMINIE IS HURTING MEEE!"

"HE STARTED IT!"

"HE'S SHORT!"

"YOU'RE A STUPID HEAD!"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"LIAR YOU LOVE ME"

"I DO LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"ʚ ⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)"

"ღゝ◡╹)ノ "

" ✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧ "

"╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯ "

"!"

"!"

Yoongi sighed, reaching out blindly to grab Jimin and pull him towards himself as a giggling Taehyung did the same to Jungkook.

Just then, the front door opened and Namjoon walked in.

And promptly tripped over the welcome mat, crashing into the coat rack and breaking off one of its arms. From where he now lay on the ground, Namjoon made a disgusted noise at himself in the back of his throat. "I-I don't know why I always...uuuuhhhhgggghhhh."

Hoseok, who had been behind Namjoon this whole time, gracefully jumped over their fearless leader as he lay in a tangle on the ground and strode into the kitchen where Yoongi could hear him ask Jin of he needed any help setting the table.

Yoongi chuckled as he pushed Jimin off of him again and slowly rose to his feet. He leisurely strolled over to Namjoon and lifted the broken coatrack off of him, setting it right. Namjoon blinked up at him, looking defeated, then sat up, holding the broken peice dejectedly in his hands.

"Hold on a sec," Yoongi told him, hiding a fond grin. "I've still got some gorrilla glue left." Namjoon just chuckled bashfully at him. Ten minutes later saw the coat rack standing proudly with all of its arms attached, and seven boys seated around a round table that wasn't quite big enough to fit all of them.

They made it work though. That's kinda their thing, Yoongi thought to hinself. Making things work.

He watched Taehyung stuff noodles down his face, and Namjoon drop a mug, and Jimin and Hoseok argue over who got the biggest piece of meat, and Jin try to feed Jungkook like a baby. Yoongi smiled.

This was his family. These were his brothers. This was something beautiful and precious he helped to make.

His parents could go lick a duck.

 **ღ** **‿** **ღ** **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ*̫͡*ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ*̫͡*ʔ-̫͡-ʔ** **ღ** **‿** **ღ**

There's something liberating about unashamedly being the bad guy, particularly when you could rest assured, free from guilt by the fact that you weren't really the bad guy.

Morpheus stood atop the viewing deck at the statue of liberty. All around him were safely unconscious civilians snoozing in heaps on the floor. A brave helicopter pilot with a camera crew circled overhead, several hundred yards away.

Morpheus did his best to look angry.

Ferocious.

"Hyung, are you constipated?" Morpheus turned to glare at Sun Flare.

"Just shut it, and hurry up," his accomplice snorted and dramatically spread out his arms, basking in the direct sunlight. Sun Flare's quirk allowed him to absorb the sunlight, and store it in his body until he could release it. It was a bit like Synthesis' quirk, except Sun Flare could only absorb from the sun and store the energy indefinitely, while Synthesis grew agitated, even pained, if he held on to energy for too long.

A few minutes later, a WHOOSH alerted Morpheus to the fact that Sun Flare had finished. His partner was now wreathed head to toe in flames so hot that everywhere he stepped melted around his feet, leaving foot prints. "Now what?"

Morpheus frowned. He looked out into the city, squinting. They'd come to New York the past several days because the many, many resident superheroes had proven themselves insufficient to push down smaller criminals. Sure, the sheer number of heroes discourages most SUPER villains from attacking, but for some reason those same heroes didn't deem things like illegal drug dealing, street cases of assault and battery, etc. etc. as things major enough to be worth their time.

Except the Hero, Onyx. But one woman in a city the size of NY...

So! "Morpheus and Sun Flare" had decided to step in. First, they found the hero and knocked her out, leaving her to come-to tied up in the middle of the base of the criminal organization she'd been looking for for months. Of course, even though Morpheus and Sun Flare pretended as though they were trolling the hero...they knew she'd easily break out of her bonds and take care of the criminals herself.

Next, they'd randomly stolen a bunch of hideous public art pieces, informed Onyx that they'd hidden a bunch of bombs around the city (they were already dismantled, so they wouldn't blow up even if they wanted them to) then randomly put the statues in the middle of city streets, causing massive traffic jams and pileups.

They kept Onyx busy, while avoiding all the other heroes who were clearly only in it for the glory of taking down supervillains. Meanwhile, criminals laid low, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

 _The Untouchables_ also took over night watch in New York. They stopped random acts of theft, violence and shady deals and since they were the 'bad guys' they had no problems randomly dropping off all the perpetrators in a Russian gulag or Brazilian prison.

However, from the point of view of the public and, more importantly, other criminals, the crooks the two of them 'took care of' just up and disappeared.

It had been a good week for them, and Onyx was a fun challenge for Sunshine over there to spar with...only… they'd been up there now for about an hour. Emergency personal were gathered beneath the statue, sirens still blaring. But no one was _doing_ anything...where the heck was Onyx?

Morpheus grew uncomfortably warm as Sun Flare walked a bit closer to him. "I know the whole "possessive villain" thing is supposed to be an act...but I'm really getting kinda annoyed that she isn't here yet. Should we do a villain speech?"

Morpheus sighed. "How will they hear us from up here?" Sun Flare pondered, then jumped off the statue. Propelling himself with jet like streams of fire, he blasted towards the helicopter. When he got close enough, he shut off the fire, storing it back in his body and letting momentum carry him the rest of the way.

From where he was, Morpheus could hear the terrified screams of the people in the chopper and Sun Flare's overly dramatic laughter. Morpheus snorted in amusement, then stretched his neck, grunting, before lowering himself to ground and leaning his back against a wall.

He was tired. He'd been up late last night putting the finishing touches on their latest video. He still wasn't sure what Namjoon was planning for the supposed plot, but he really hoped that their leader hadn't just killed their maknae's character...that would make Jin sad.

Besides, a car crash was…an interesting choice for…a way to go….

An explosion made Yoongi open his eyes. Someone had fired some sort of grenade at Hoseok as he was flying back towards the Statue of Liberty. Of course, as he was currently completely covered in fire, it exploded before getting close enough to harm him. Yoongi cursed when an unknown gas was released from it. Hoseok would be fine...but Yoongi might be affected by it.

"Should we bail?" Hoseok asked when he landed, careful to not let his flames burn the older "villain". They watched the yellow, powdery gas spread outwards like a jellyfish, then slowly dissipate until it was no longer able to be seen.

"From that?" Yoongi scoffed. "Morpheus can't run from something like that. Nah, I'll just head further back inside until it dissipates. Holler if she shows up."

"Okie dokie, Hyung," Hobi saluted. Yoongi ignored him as he looked for a good place to rest. It was mentally exhausting, keeping this many people asleep for so long. Really, what was taking Onyx so long?

He got his answer about five minutes later. "Never fear! For I am here!" Yoongi sighed, that could only mean one thing: Onyx, for whatever reason, wasn't coming.

Being careful, in case they were being watched, Yoongi checked that his mask and hood completely obscured his face, and that his voice distorter was set to low and not squeaky high. Taehyung had played with his settings once, which lead to a rather embarrassing video that went viral on the internet. Morpheus was supposed to be scary, gosh darn it! Not sound like a freaking Chipmunk!

Sun Flare was already battling the impressive likeness of All Might. Yoongi thought it was an odd choice on Jimin's part, as All Might was one of the more socially active heroes. Then again, the mighty hero had been laying low as of late.

Eh. Whatever, if Mochi wanted to play All Might today, Yoongi wasn't going to fight him.

Actually, he was, but he wasn't going to argue his brother's choice in meat suit. Yoongi watched as Hoseok blasted a beam of fire at "All Might's" head. All Might blocked it with a pained sounding grunt, then landed heavily on the viewing deck.

Yoongi chuckled dramatically, mustering up as much energy as he could ("Bwahaha and stuff. How dare you defy me. Rawr.") and lobbed a random piece of furniture at All Might's head. It turned the bigger man's attention to Morpheus and away from Flare. All Might caught the thrown obstacle and crushed it with his hands and daaaaaeeeeennngg if that wasn't impressive.

Yoongi had to give it to Jimin, when he made his Illusions, he went all out. Then, All Might dashed forward with a guttural cry of "Portlannnnd Smaaaaash!" Morpheus didn't have time to move before All Might's fist connected with his stomach.

It hurt, more than it usually did and Yoongi felt something break. He was thrown backwards and landed, gasping for air and moaning in pain. Yeah...maybe he was a wimp for wanting to die after getting hit once but Morpheus didn't usually get hit at all.

The last thing he wanted was for Jimin to feel bad about hurting him, but Yoongi needed to let him know he was using a bit too much force against him right now. Maybe it was okay for fighting Hoseok, whose abilities were augmented and reinforced by the power he'd been absorbing for the past hour, but due to the restrictions Namjoon had asked him to hold himself to...Yoongi was all but quirkless at the moment, and still trying to keep all the innocents unconscious and out of the way.

Yoongi groaned and rolled over, blood dribbling out of his mouth. Gross. He could hear 'All Might' approaching and so he looked straight at him. "Dude" All Might stopped in surprise. "Bit too much, Mochi."

"Mochi?" Yoongi heard him ask, but he'd gotten too dizzy to keep looking at him. Ugh. He was gonna vomit. Maybe it wasn't Jimin...if it was Taehyung playing All Might, that might make sense. Tae was a huge fanboy of the hero.

A large hand rested on his back, and another on his chest, gently easing him backwards. Yoongi let him, coughing and chocking just a bit. His mouth tasted saltly and rusty and disgusting. The big brute pawed at his abdomen, feeling for damage. The figure tensed as it felt the crushed ribs and probably messed up organs. "I'm...I apologize" great now Yoongi would be dealing with a guilty TaeTae. Ugh. Kookie was gonna be a mess.

Yoongi tried to pat the large man on the shoulder, but his vision was blurring, so he kind of missed and ended up patting his cheek. Meh.

"It's okay, don't be sad," Yoongi slurred. The man's brow furrowed, but then suddenly a fire ball hit All Might in the face. Another spiraled towards them almost immediately after. All Might protectively curled over Yoongi, letting the fire break against his back. Then he stood, picking him up. "No, down!" Yoongi protested, and tried to move, but ended up nearly blacking out from the pain.

"Let go of him!" He could hear Hoseok shouting from a distance. "Give him back!" Another fire ball. Hobi sounded upset. Was he fighting with one of the kids again?

"He needs urgent medical attention, Young Man. Turn yourself in, and I can guarantee you and your partner a fair trial."

That's when it hit Yoongi. "You..." he looked up at All Might. His guilty face looked right back down at him. "You're not my Mochi" oh. Were they flying?

All Might looked pained... "You...you're just a child aren't you?" His arms tighted around Yoongi minutely. "How old are you?"

"Nope." Yoongi denied. "My childs are at home. I thought they was here but you are so that means they isn't." A wave of pain cut Yoongi off. He whimpered, then groaned. "Wanna go home now, please." See he was being polite and cute. No way this guy could say no.

But All Might must be some sort of sociopath because he didn't say anything at all. Yoongi was going to try being cute again, because how dare he not be affected by how cute Yoongi _knows_ he is, when a blast of energy hit All Might in the side, knocking them off course. Yoongi tumbled from All Might's arms, plummeting through the air. The wind ripped and grabbed at his clothes and limply flailing limbs as he fell.

I wanna be a rock in my next life, Yoongi informed the universe as he prepared himself for death.

Strong arms caught him. The sudden stop was hell on his insides. "God. Oh god. I've got you. Don't worry, oh god. We almost-You almost-Oh-oh, Yoongi" Namjoon was crying. Why was he crying? Namjoon shouldn't be crying.

The giant pink thing they were riding on chirrped for attention. "He's okay for now, Tae, just keep heading for the teleportation pad."

"Mochi?"

"Jimin is just fine, hyung. Please rest. You're fine. We're fine. It's gonna be okay. Don't worry. I've got you. I've got you." Yoongi didn't feel particularly worried, but he did hurt all over. And the way Joon was squeezing him didn't feel too good. But it seemed like his leader needed a hug, so Yoongi just sucked it up and let the darkness take him.

 **ღ** **‿** **ღ** **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ*̫͡*ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ*̫͡*ʔ-̫͡-ʔ** **ღ** **‿** **ღ**

 **Thanks for reading. I would love a review**


	3. Lil Meow Meow

**Just a note: the first chapter takes place before Izuku meets All Might, however the second takes place sometime near the end of Izuku's final year of middle school, the spring before the hero exam. So there are still a few months before the exam, but All Might had known Izuku for a decent amount of time by this point.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I purple you**

Yoongi was fairly certain that he never wanted to move again. When he woke up, he found himself swathed in far too many blankets, his entire body propped up by pillows. A lot of pillows, and a few soft toys thrown in for good measure.

Hoseok was sitting by his head with Taehyung asleep beside him. Jimin was curled up into Yoongi's side, clasping his hand. Jungkook was sprawled out across his legs, limbs spread like a starfish.

Namjoon and Jin were just outside the bedroom. Yoongi could hear them talking but he couldn't discern their emotions or tone of voice through the closed door.

"Yoongi hyung?" Yoongi glanced down to where Jimin had woken up. His brother's eyes were swollen and puffy. Yoongi frowned.

"Tell me what's happened," Yoongi nudged Jimin, getting him to sit up a little more. "Freaking _actual All Might_ showed up. Heh, I thought he'd more or less relocated to Asia."

Jimin sniffled, scooting closer to Yoongi until the younger boy was carefully leaning his head against Yoongi's shoulder. "Jin managed to get you away from All Might. He was gonna arrest you." Yoongi nodded, he could recall as much. "Tae flew Namjoon over to catch you while Jin and I helped Hope keep him away."

"Where was Kook?"

Jimin shrugged. "He didn't come along. Seokjin Hyung wouldn't let him, not when he found out who showed up. He's pretty mad about it." Yoongi was relieved that their littlest hadn't been there. It had gotten so out of hand so fast.

"He's right," Yoongi said, grateful for their oldest brother. "All seven of us in one place is a bad idea. We can't have people comparing our two lives at all. And you know ARMY...they're scary sometimes."

That made Jimin laugh a bit. "I'm surprised we haven't been found out yet."

"Who knows," Hoseok cut in before yawning widely. "Maybe we already have been, but ARMY don't say anything because it would mean trouble for us."

Yoongi barked a weak laugh. He no longer felt as though he was about to die, but his stomach was still a bit sore. Jin was the best healer Yoongi knew, in part because he could take the energy he used from outside sources, rather than giving his own energy or the energy of his patient. So, if Yoongi was still this sore, his injuries must have been pretty bad.

"What happened in Chicago?" Yoongi asked again. "After Joon got me out of there?"

Hoseok glanced over at the door, where Namjoon and Jin were still standing outside talking. "Jin and I held him off long enough for Jimin to make it look like the lower part of the building had caught on fire. When All Might went to go try and get civilians out, we made our escape. It was easy losing him after that."

"We need to lay low." Namjoon now stood in the open doorway with Jin behind him. They both looked ragged, tired. Jin was wearing a soft looking sweater and old jeans, but Namjoon was still in his hero costume. "All Might saw us, and he works with high up people. He is high up people, and now he knows about Jin and I working with the two of you," he pointed at Yoongi and Hoseok. "And he can probably guess that the fire was Jimin's doing as well."

"I'm not the only one with an Illusion quirk!" Jimin was quick to argue. "I wasn't seen!" Namjoon held up a hand to stop the argument, which Jimin did reluctantly.

"Let's say you're right, " Namjoon said diplomatically. "That's still four out of seven they can connect together. More than half." Yoongi groaned.

"It's my fault," he groused. "I should have known Jiminie wouldn't chose All Might as a stand in."

Jin gently lifted Yoongi's shirt to inspect the injury below. All that could be seen was a faint bruise. "I don't see how anything could have been helped," Jin said quietly. His hands glowed a soft pink as he ran them over Yoongi's abdomen. Yoongi sighed in relief as he felt his muscles relax under his brother's ministrations. "All Might just started attacking, and he showed up out of nowhere...if Joonie and I hadn't stepped in..."

Namjoon rested a hand on Jin's shoulder. "Let's just be thankful that we're all safe back home. We didn't lose anybody, and we can take this as a learning experience. For now, let's lay low and let the other heroes do their jobs. In the meantime, we can help the kids focus on their finals and come up with contention plans for situations like this one."

"Aye aye, leader-nim," Yoongi drawled. Namjoon smiled at him, though it was a thin, tired one. "Go rest. We have a meeting with that producer later." Namjoon groaned.

"I'll make sure he sleeps," Jin said as he took their leader by the elbow, leading him out. "You make sure he sleeps," Jin said to Jimin and Hoseok, nodding to Yoongi.

"Goodnight, mom"

"Night, Jin hyung,"

"I'll knock you all out and rob you blind"

 **ღ** **‿** **ღ** **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ*̫͡*ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ*̫͡*ʔ-̫͡-ʔ** **ღ** **‿** **ღ**

All Might was slightly incredibly concerned about his most recent battle in Chicago.

He had just finished filling the Principal in on what had happened. Eraserhead and Recovery were both present as well. As it was the summer, most of the Pro Hero teachers were out and about patrolling, however Recovery Girl had already been speaking with the Principal when All Might came, and upon seeing All Might's sorry state, the elderly lady had refused to leave, wanting to know just what her most frequent patient had gotten himself into this time.

As for Eraserhead, the Principal had called him in, leaving Toshinori with the understanding that Eraserhead had been gathering intelligence on _The Untouchables_ for years.

"...a child you say," the Principal rubbed his chin. Eraserhead leaned forward, showing a level of interest that Toshinori had never seen before. "Are you certain? Could you perhaps take a guess at their age?"

All Might nodded confidently, feeling a stab of guilt knowing that he had probably caused a child to be hospitalized...or worse, because he didn't know for a fact that the boy would seek out medical treatment. He was, after all, a villain.

"The way he spoke - it might have been from a head injury - but...but he sounded so young. And even though in this day and age body types can be deceiving, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was dealing with someone like Young Midoriya...innocent and naive. I know it sounds ridiculous to think of someone like Morpheus as innocent but after spending so much time with my protegé I would like to think I am somewhat more familiar with how children are than before." Toshinori hesitated.

"Also...after I'd landed a blow Morpheus seemed to be unable to get back to his feet." All Might saw Eraserhead stiffen.

"You hit him. At full power?"

All Might shook his head. "Maybe 50 percent, but that's still enough to gravely injure the average adult, let alone a child. I inspected him, afterwards to judge how much internal damage I—I had caused. His frame was much too small for an adult, smaller than his uniform would lead you to believe. If I had to, I'd place him around Midoriya's age. Or younger."

Recovery Girl hung her head, clicking her tongue. "Why would a child involve himself in villain activities? Boredom? Spite? Does the child simply not understand the seriousness of his actions?" Thoughts like these also plagued All Might, and had since his confrontation with Morpheus and Sun Flare. Speaking of-

"I believe that Sun Flare may be a child as well," he admitted. Recovery Girl sighed sadly. "When I had hold of Morpheus, and I was on my way to a hospital to get him help...he-he was crying." The Principal seemed to be deep in thought, but not surprised. "He displayed the same kind of distress Midoriya does when he's afraid."

"And that's when the vigilantes showed up and helped them escape," the Principal looked to All Might for confirmation. He nodded.

Recovery Girl clenched her firsts, a furrow appearing on her brow. "But why would those vigilantes help a couple of villains?" She asked, sounding frustrated.

"I can think of two likely scenarios," Eraserhead spoke up. Toshinori looked over to the younger man in surprise. "Firstly, that Ghost may have been involved, and taken those forms to confuse you. I've already thought for years that Ghost was partnered with them for years. From what you told us, it sounds like Morpheus had originally mistaken you for Ghost in disguise."

"He called me Mochi," Toshinori said ruefully. "If I'm honest, it sounds like a name you'd give a cat or..."

"Or a younger friend." Recovery Girl finished with a groan. "Three children?"

"Or more," Aizawa speculated. "You say there were two vigilantes present?"

"Two or three," All Might nodded. "For a few minutes, I thought the building had erupted into flames. It was as though a bomb had gone off. I could hear the building burning, cries for help, the metal groaning. I could smell the smoke and feel the heat. When I entered the building where the source of the fire appeared to be, I can swear it felt real. But then, in an instant the fire and smoke disappeared, and I could clearly see that the building was unmarked except for where I had broken through a window."

"Illusion quirk user," the Principal concluded. "There aren't many vigilantes who fit that description. That we know of, in any event. We can't out rule the possibility of a new vigilante or villain."

"But we know for a fact that the vigilantes present or, at the very least represented, were Synthesis and Tempus." Aizawa nodded. "Which leads to my second theory: they are working with the villains."

Recovery Girl's eyes brightened, and she snapped her fingers. "You say the fire disappeared, could it be possible that Tempus used his quirk to reverse the damage?"

Toshinori slowly nodded. "I hadn't thought of that. But it's highly possible, I think. And yet, by the time the fire broke out, Tempus had already made off with Morpheus."

"How was he able to catch him?" The Principal asked. "As far as I knew, Tempus can't fly."

"He was riding a..." Toshinori paused. "a..." He really had no idea how to describe the monstrous beast that the vigilante had swooped in on to rescue the villain. "A giant, chubby sting-ray. A _pink_ squishy…. _Thing_."

"Pink?"

"Bubblegum pink."

"Barricade." Recovery Girl and All Might looked to Aizawa in surprise, but the Principal only nodded sagely. "Barricade is often seen with a small creature often described as a 'pink heart shaped alien' that can change forms. The media has been calling it Squishy."

"And you think Barricade's...pet is the creature that Tempus was riding?" Recovery Girl asked.

"It seems likely," the Principal said grimly. "I agree with Eraserhead. However, my friend, I think it would be prudent to explain your full theory."

Aizawa nodded, turning to recovery girl. "You said you didn't know why a child would be involved in criminal activity. That perhaps they don't fully understand the repercussions of their actions. But if _The Untouchables_ are actually children, it would fill a few holes in a theory I have, and explain their motivations."

Toshinori suddenly began to cough violently, accidently spraying the Principal's carpet with blood. He quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, covering his mouth, but it was too late to keep himself from staining the floor. He apologized, but the Principal waved him off before nodding to Eraserhead to continue.

"It's my theory," he said, looking to Toshinori as if afraid he'd erupt in a fountain of blood again. "That Morpheus and Sun Flare understand exactly what they are doing, and that they aren't villains at all. Rather, a unique and particularly effective breed of vigilante."

Toshinori frowned, sharing a doubtful look with a cautiously hopeful Recovery Girl before turning to the Principal, looking for confirmation. The mouse/bear/genius only smiled. "Please, tell me more," Toshinori asked Eraserhead.


	4. I Wanna Be The Very Best

Izuku had had a very strange year. First, he'd been a friendless, quirkless, hopeless fanboy with emtpy dreams of becoming a hero one day. Then, he'd all but assulted his favorite hero out of desperation to know if there was any possibility that maybe, just maybe, his dreams weren't so impossible as they seemed.

Only to have said hero crush his heart and soul and faith in humanity in one fell swoop. Not only did he discover that All Might didn't think being a hero was plausible for him at all, but the Number One Hero was also a fragile shell of a man the majority of the time; he was barely fit to be a hero hinself.

And then Izuku accidentally released a villain on the city that tried to kill his ex-best-friend-turned-bully, so of course Izuku had to help. Or try to anyway.

In a roller coaster of events following, All Might ended up reevaluating him, and deeming him worthy of inheriting his power, and accepting tk train him, and get him fit in time to take the UA entrance exam.

He'd worked hard. Harder than he'd ever worked at anything which is saying a WHOLE lot since Izuku was an overachiever by nature. By the time the entrance exam rolled around, his body had transformed from a skinny nerd to a lean and muscular nerd.

Still a nerd, but a nerd who didn't look pathetic when he took his shirt off.

Now, he'd...accepted...All Might's power, which was currently being...absorbed... into his system. The morning of the exam passed by in a hazy blur. His min was racing every moment, and he had a hard time being aware of his constant muttering, and the artitudes of the students around him until he was called out by a rather bossy boy in glasses.

Kaachan, his oldest friend, provided a familiar sense of angry apathy, from which Izuku drew a small amount of comfort from how normal it was. To be in a scary and new situation with a violently mad Kaachan at his side.

His heart sank when he learned that he and Kaachan would be tested separately.

Now, he stood in front of a tall gate, hanging slightly behind the clutter of young people all crowded together. Izuku saw, with some jealousy, that despite the fact that they had divided up the students seat by seat, to ensure friends didn't test together, there seemed to be a group of three who were very close.

The three boys had a typical build that Izuku did, albeit a tad more slender and graceful. Like dancers or swimmers rather than athletes striving for muscle build. The tallest was also the most muscular, with obviously dyed pink hair, a leather jacket, ripped jeans and a cat t-shirt. He radiated confidence and charisma in a way Izuku knew few people ever could, even while dressed in a unique mixture of badboy and cute. He had an arm thrown around the broad shoulders of a young man only slightly shorter than he was. That boy had his hair dyed blond, and wore cut off jeans with an oversized long sleeve.

The third boy was grumpily muttering something, and it made his two friends laugh. This boy had natural black hair, but was also a lot shorter than his friends--barely coming up to their shoulders despite appearing to be around the same age. His black skinny jeans, various chain-like accessories and form-fitting shirt gave him a dangerous look...if you ignored how positively petite he was.

Near to them was a girl he recognized as a nice person who had stopped him from tripping earlier that day. He made to go over to her, to say "Hi", but then the bossy boy from earlier told him off for trying to distract people.

The gate opened and a pro hero abruptly announced the start of the test. It was so sudden that Izuku froze in confusion for several moments as the throng of kids rushed ahead. By the time he had regained his wits, he was already far behind everyone else.

Izuku pounded his feet, charging after everyone else. What he found beyond the gates was robot carnage, everywhere. One of the boys from earlier--the tiny cute one-- raised his hands, and a large robot, worth 3 points, rose slowly into the air, before slamming back down into the ground, destroying it completly.

The broad shouldered boy ran around touching the robots, appearing to make them power down, while their tall friend scooped up rocks and robot debris from off the ground and pelted them at the robots, hitting delicate weak areas with pinpoint accuracy.

Izuku shook away his racing thoughts, trying to decipher what their quirks were. Now was not the time to fanboy, now was the time for action. Izuku ran towards a 1 point bot...only to have it slammed from the side by another one flying towards it.

"Sorry!" Called the small telekinetic boy.

Yoongi chuckled a bit at the shell shocked look on the green-haired kid's face when he took out the machine he'd set his sights on.

"Don't be mean," Jin scolded.

"Focus," Namjoon agreed as he flung an abandoned gear like a frisbee, then watched in satisfaction as it severed the head off a robot. "Average numbers for getting into the Hero course are 40 to 75. Aim for 70, just in case."

"I'm already at 53," Yoongi assured him. "Doing fine, Joon. You?"

He pierced through a 2 pounter with a piece of brick shard. "61," Namjoon's grin was all teeth. "Better pick up your pace, hyung. Your age is showing."

"Brat," Yoongi scoffed, focusing his mind on a robot several hundred meters away, amd watching as it crumpled like a empty soda can under his quirk's pressure.

Namjoon turned to Jin, who was slowing down. "Jinnie?"

Jin gave him a slightly pained smile. "Absorbed too much energy," he said with a mild grimace. "I'm not used to retaining this much before releasing."

"Send it into the ground," Yoongi suggested.

"I don't want to make a crater," Jin frowned.

Yoongi sighed, then quickly summoned a large, broken robot to him, standing his ground as the enormous chunk of metal raced through the air. Before either of his brothers could stop him, or push him out of the way, the robot slammed downward onto one of Yoongi's legs, breaking it in several places.

"Hyung!" Namjoon cried in anger and alarm. Yoongi dropped with a soft grunt.

"You stupid head!" Jin fell to his knees beside him, his hands taking on their pink glow, though Yoongi noticed it was a whole lot brighter than normal. "I could have found someone who was already injured!"

"Just hurry up," Yoongi whined.

"I should leave you to suffer," Jin sniffed pompously, even as he ran his hands over his younger brother's limb, reforming the bone.

"Yeah, yeah," Yoongi humored him. "Don't just stand here," he told Namjoon, who was anxiously hovering like a worried father despite the fact that he was the youngest of the three of them.

"Stop it," Namjoon scowled at him. "You've already hit your stupid quota for the day."

Jin sighed, releasing Yoongi's leg. "And your injury quota for the year. Let someone else have a turn."

Yoongi jumped up, testing his leg, bouncing up and down experimentally. "You realize it literally doesn't matter what I do to my body, unless I manage to out and out die because of how stupidly over powered you are, right?"

"Yeah, well," Jin ruffled his hair. "I can't fix mental health, and at the rate you're going, you're going to drive the rest of us insane with worry."

"Less talk more smash," Yoongi sprinted away from them, then ignored their protests as they followed closely behind.

It had been a little while since Yoongi had been punched in the gut by All Might. And though it had been pretty painful, he'd been completely healed only a day later thanks to Jin. And Namjoon had had their whole team laying low, and focusing on their school/careers ever since.

Yoongi was feeling a little cooped up, a little too bored. He missed getting to pretend to be a villain: the manic laughter, absurd monologues, over complex plans that could only ever make sense to Taehyung on a sugar high...

Yeah, okay, maybe crushing his leg with a robot was a bad idea. But Jin had obviously been in pain from holding in all that energy. And healing injuries like broken bones took a lot of it. It was a pretty simple solution, if a tad crude.

Yoongi was shaken out of his thoughts by the ground shuddering. Quicker than he would have anticipated, a robot the size of Godzilla descended upon them. "The heck..." he heard Namjoon mutter.

"Uhh..nope." Yoongi said as he did an about-face and began speed walking in the opposite direction.

"What is that?" Jin gasped as he also began retreating.

"That's the sound of me nopeing," Yoongi replied. Namjoon snorted as he followed their retreat. The majority of the other students had already ran as far away from Godbot as they could, in fact it seemed like all of the young people had just decided to look for prey elsewhere. Not that there was much point, there was like a minute and a half left and it seemed like most of the robots were trashed by now.

Then a high pitched voice screamed out, startling everyone. "SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!!"

"Oh, geez," muttered Jin. "I'm surrounded by suicidal children."

"Death is but the next adventure to the well organized mind."

"Shut your face, you freaking nerd."

Izuku helplessly plumeted towards the ground. After his flying punch completely obliterated the body of the giant robot, his arm had been reduced to little more than a limp noodle. More than that, the leg that he used to super jump up high enough to hit the thing had also been greviously injured. His mind raced, trying to think of a way he could survive the fall.

The ground got ever closer and closer, until SMACK. A hand smacked him across the face. A girl, the same girl that Izuku had jumped in to save, had thumped him on the head moments before he collided with the ground. Suddenly, he was weightless. Then the girl vomited and he dropped the last few feet to the ground, unable to move.

"What did you do to yourself?" A voice muttered in clear distress. Since Izuku lay on his back, he couldn't see just who was addressing him. But smooth, cool hands grasped his ruined arm, and suddenly his pain receeded. His leg got the same treatment. Izuku slowly turned himself around. His limbs were still shaky, but they were no longer broken.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. Only to find himself face to face with the blond boy from earlier. Izuku's face turned red. The boy had an almost other worldly attractiveness to him.

"It was my pleasure," the worldwide handsome boy replied politely. "What you did just now was amazing." Izuku flushed.

"Except for the part where I almost died," he said ruefully. The other boy simply laughed like Izuku had been joking.

...he really hadn't been. But the other boy's laughter didn't seem to be malicious, so Izuku only smiled along. Suddenly, the test was called to a close and Izuku felt his heart grow cold.

He hadn't managed to earn a single point.

"How well do you thing you guys did on the exam?"

"Yoongi tried to kill himself with a robot."

"WHAT?!"

"HYUNG!!"

"WHY??"

"Namjoon is a filthy liar," Yoongi denied. "It barely crushed my femur." Jin sighed as he ushered the group into their home, then stepped passed them to the kitchen, where a crock pot full of already prepared soup was waiting for them.

"Set the table!" He called to nobody in particular. "There's a fresh loaf in the bread box!" He checked the soup, adding in another dash of garlic, as Taehyung and Hoseok set out bowls and spoons. Jimin poured everyone a drink as he babbled about a crazy strong "fire bender" who completely annihilated every robot he got his hands on.

"--I mean I was barely able to keep up," he was saying, his eyes wide. "It was all I could do, to stay out of his way."

"How many points did you get?" Jungkook asked as he stuffed a slice of bread into his mouth, and put the rest of the loaf on the table.

"Forty-five-ish," Jimin replied. "I used a broken street sign to smash the ones I could, but man that other kid was a monster."

Jin ladled soup into the bowls. "Hopefully that will be enough. It's pretty good for not using your quirk at all."

Jimin beamed at the praise. "Thanks, hyung."

"I did better," Jungkook boasted, puffing out his chest. "A whole eighty-seven!"

Namjoon glanced at him from over his glass with a raised eyebrow. "You kept a cap on your quirk at twenty percent, didn't you?"

Jungkook smirked. "I didn't have to go over five." He said proudly. Taehyung cooed and pinched his cheeks, which Jungkook allowed with a longsuffering sigh.

"It's hard with forcing ourselves to stick to a lower limit than we're used to," Hoseok sighed. "I honestly have no idea how much I scored. Do you have any idea how hard it is to harness the power of the sun and not catch on fire? Plus, I got recognized by a fan, so I was being stalked the whole time by some invisible chick."

His brothers laughed unsympathetically. "How about you, Squishy?" Jimin asked.

"I made a friend," Taehyung informed them importantly. "He's a bird."


	5. They Call Me Bepsae

Even though the boys felt with absolute certainty that none of them failed their exam, they still felt slightly anxious as they waited for their results.

Namjoon did his best to keep them all on track and focused. He made sure they did review work all through break, so that they would retain as much information as possible. He also signed himself and the three older hyungs up for a crash course for middle school reveiw, since they'd been out of the system for a few years.

The days crept by in a strange sort of way as they prepared mentally, and gathered the supplies they'd need for school, and filling out the appropriate paperwork for their company and (hopefully) future school. Each day seemed far too long, but at the end of each week they would all look back in bafflement, wondering where the time had gone to.

In the mean time they had fansignings, meet and greets, recording sessions, dance practice, meetings with their managers and interviews. Plans were made to visit their home country for a music video shoot before coming back to Japan in time to appear on a popular music award show.

They were kept busy, constantly running from one activity to the next. Vigilante work was kept on the backburner, and quirk training was shelved for the time being. Yoongi almost felt like a normal teen for once, if normal teens reguarily worked odd jobs for various producing/music/etc companies on top of their own music/producing/etc careers.

By now, award shows like this one were old hat. However, Yoongi still felt anxious butterflies every time. Waiting back stage for their turn was both the worst thing ever, and the best thing ever. His brothers all wore bright smiles with clenched fists. A lot of famous acts, world famous acts, would be going before and after them.

Entertainers that had been on the scene for nearly a decade or more had agreed to share the stage with them. Names that had been lit up in bright lights since before they could talk would be scrutinizing their performance, and be held against them in competition for the prize. To top it all off, the host for tonight was none other than the pro hero Present Mic himself.

Yoongi couldn't help but over analyze the performance they had been practicing obsessively for months now. Were the lyrics too juvenile? Was the topic too controversial? How many A.R.M.Y.s were out there in the audience waiting for them? Were there even any at all? His heart was pounding, and it took some effort to keep his distress off his face and to keep his legs steady.

What was the dance routine again? Oh god. He was literally going to die.

"Hyung?" Namjoon noticed. Of course he did. The leader walked over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. "You need some air." It wasn't a question, so Yoongi just let the younger boy take charge.

"RM," one of the managers called when he noticed that the two of them were leaving the green room.

"Just a second!" Namjoon called over his shoulder, then waved nonchalantly at Jin when he noticed the oldest was looking at them in worry.

They left the room with Namjoon still guiding Yoongi with a heavy, warm arm around his neck. They found a quiet place in an empty room near a vending machine, a rare oasis from the bustling people around them. Yoongi stepped away from Namjoon and put his back against the wall, sliding down until he was crouched on the ground.

Namjoon sat beside him and reached for his brother's hand. Together they waited out Yoongi's panic, just sitting quietly, listening to the hum of the vending machine.

Yoongi could actually feel his heart rate slow, the roar in his ears ebb away. "This song you wrote," Namjoon broke the silence. "It's amazing, hyung."

"The words were all you," Yoongi let his head fall against Namjoon's shoulder. "That's the important part." Namjoon snorted.

"Most of our fans won't understand," he sighed.

"They translate for each other."

"I know. So sweet."

They fell back into silence, eyes shut just relishing in the quiet. The show wouldn't even start for a few more minutes, and then they would still have to wait back stage since they'd be performing relatively early. After that they'd be able to sit in their reserved seats and enjoy the atmosphere.

"You kids okay?" The two of them looked up. Above them stood a tall, looming blonde man with sunken eyes and gaunt cheeks. Namjoon stood and bowed.

"We're fine," he answered. "I apologize if we were in the way!" The man waved away their concerns.

"Not at all," the man gave them a crooked grin before sliding a card into the vending machine. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling sick or something. You boys performing? You're backstage so I assume you're not just here to watch the show."

"Our group will be performing third," Namjoon confirmed confidently. Yoongi felt a little sick again. The man caught sight of his pale face and clicked his tongue sympathetically.

"Got the jitters, huh?" He asked softly. "Listen kid, it's okay to be nervous. There's a lot of people out there." Yoongi gulped. "But most of those people are either veterans of your art or pro heroes come to have a good time. Most of them will be rooting for ya. And even if you mess up a little, mess up with a smile. They'll think it's part of the act."

Namjoon grinned gratefully at the stranger and Yoongi nodded, rising to his feet. The man offered a hand to help him up. "And besides," the man gave them a thumbs up. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Yoongi scoffed. "You don't even know who we are." Namjoon elbowed him.

"Hyung!" He scolded, but the man just chuckled.

"No, you're right." The man agreed cheerfully. "Good luck anyway." The two boys bowed and made their way back to the green room where they were swarmed by their people putting finishin touches on their hair and makeup, and attaching microphones to their clothing and faces.

All too soon, they were being led down a dark hallway, and onto a platform. Yoongi flinched when a small hand wiggled its way into his own.

"Hwaiting!" Jimin cheered in a whisper.

"Hwaiting!"

"~~make some noise..." Present Mic's booming voice could barely be heard above the screams. The fans knew what was coming next. "For

B

T

S!"

The platform began to rise, and their music blasted from the speakers. The hot stagelights hit them first, momentarily blinding them.

And then they saw the bombs. Their A.R.M.Y. bombs, making a scattered constilation of bluish white light across the stadium. Hundreds of them.

"KIM NAMJOON! KIM SEOKJIN! MIN YOONGI! JUNG HOSEOK! PARK JIMIN! KIM TAEHYUNG! JEON JUNGKOOK! B!T!S!"

The fear melted away in the light of their galaxy, and a smile fixed itself on Yoongi's face.

Toshinori watched the seven young men perform with no small degree of amazement. If more hero teams worked together with the level of mutual respect and coordination that these children were displaying, there wouldn't be nearly as large of a villain problem as they were currently dealing with.

Toshinori couldn't understand the Korean lyrics, but there was something about their passion and powerful movements that kept his attention.

His old friend, Tsukauchi, was running the security detail for the show, and had secured Toshinori an extra ticket. Toshinori had initially refused it, but his friend had pressed him, convinced a little break would do him some good.

"Have some fun!" The detective had insisted. "Remind yourself what you're fighting for! Man can't live for job alone!"

Toshinori was glad he had come. Not particuarily because of the music. But because the seven children currently dancing their hearts out on stage interested him.

If he hadn't met Young Midoriya, he might habe considered one of them for his heir.

The Principal had long since given Toshinori access to UA's files to aid the fading hero in finding a suitable successor. Despite the fact that he'd already given One For All to Young Midoriya, All Might still occasionally looked over the files of students out of curiousity.

To be sure, his actions were dubiously appropriate at best. But Toshinori had had a niggling fear that Midoriya would struggle in High School the same way he did in Middle School, as he would be among the most powerful people of his peerage with only the smallest modicome of control over his quirk.

His fear had only grown when he'd leared that Midoriya's chief tormenter, Katsuki Bakugou, had completely obliterated the physical exam.

Literally.

So he looked through the files of prospective future students to compare scores, to see who his young protegé would be surrounding himself with in class.

Students from all over the world came every year to try their luck, so seeing a large number of foreign names wasn't so unusual.

But seeing any number of names who have each other in common is something to raise suspicions. The Principal had offhandedly mentioned that the seven Korean boys, who had made the final count, were close friends when Toshinori had last seen him.

Their scores were all relatively impressive, and their usuage of their quirks were creative. What Toshinori found most interesting, however, was the fact that the boys seemed to have planned it with a strange level of confidence. As was evidenced by the fact that more than half took years off of schooling to ensure they entered the same year of High School.

Kim Seokjin, the eldest if he remembered correctly, had the secons highest score out of everyone being narrowly beaten out only by Bakugou. He healed two students after destroying a fair amount of drones. He had over 40 points in both categories. Something not even the most conceited pro could scoff at.

In fact, their confidence, relationships with each other and the high scores of every last one of them is what prompted Toshinori to accept his friend's ticket. It was Midnight who informed him that they'd be there. He hadn't ever heard of their little group before that.

He asked his heir, Young Midoriya, if the boy had ever heard of BTS to which the boy replied by rattling off a series of facts about the group including awards won and charity projects.

Apparently Toshinori was getting old, because BTS was so famous that even his shut in nerd of a protegé had heard of them.

The audience around Toshinori went crazy even before BTS had taken the stage, and during their song they had shouted back various chants in a mixture of English and Korean. Present Mic, was letting loose, joining in with the crowd, waving around one of those circular lightsticks.

The music ended, bringing All Might out of his thoughts. The seven boys lined up, then bowed as one while the crowd screamed their approval. With waves and blowed kisses, the boys lefts the stage.

During the next act, the boys reappeared a few rows in front of him, escorted to their seats by two members of security he vaguely recognized. All seven of them were beaming and exited. One of them was literally glowing in his happiness. Toshinori smiled despite himself. If he hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't have thought that any of them had been nervous for the evening.

The small one who he had encountered earlier was smiling along with the rest of them, hands entertwined with two of his bamd members. At one point, he caught Toshinori's eyes and gave him a gummy grin with two thumbs up. Toshinori returned the gesture and watched as the child went back to enjoying the concert.

The night went smoothly, and he was glad he had come.

At least, until the award ceremony. Present Mic held up a golden trophy, and loudly announced that the winner of that year's Best Artist award went to "BANGTAN SONYANDAN!" All seven boys leaped to their feet, but no sooner had they reached the stage, than did a powerful guiser erupt from the audience, pinning Present Mic to the far wall. The water current froze on contact, completely encasing the Pro Hero.

Other Pros lept to their feet to assess the danger, but one by one they were taken out by the same method. Toshinori tried to slip out, so that he could find a place to transform where he wouldn't be seen, but the panicking public made it impossible.

He was trapped. And the villain had shown herself, making her way to the stage where the seven young boys were currently frozen in shock, fear, and ice around their ankles.

This couldn't be happening.

This couldn't be happening.

This couldn't be happening.

Yoongi tried to step in between his brothers and the approaching woman, but he couldn't break the ice without giving away his quirk. Luckily JHope and Jin were on it, quietly melting the ice as the woman grew closer and closer.

Yoongi had never hated being on camera, broadcasted on international Television no less, more in his life. Their hands were tied and their options were limited. Thousands of people surrounded them, watching them. The crowds were rushing for the exists, and the security guards were trying to struggle through the crowd and get to the stage.

Pro Heroes decorated the walls like macabre statues, completely encased in ice. Yoongi was worried for them. How long could someone be in ice and not die?

They'd suffocate soon.

He had to help.

"My husband," the woman crooned. All seven boys winced. Oh no. She was young. Early twenties, maybe, and dressed in a pale blue gown. Her make up was done to the nines and her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She would have been really pretty.

If she didn't reek of crazy sasaeng, that is. The Sasaeng went straight for Jimin. The small vocalist tried to lean away from her when she reached out to caress his cheek. "You're so cute!" She gushed, her cheeks flushing red. "I just know we're going to be so happy together! I love you so much!!!"

"Uh huh..." Jimin leaned even further back until he felt onto his rear, feet still caught in the ice.

"You're so much better than them" her voice had taken on a pout. "Why lower yourself like this?"

"Uuhhh" Jimin looked to the others for help. Security still hadn't reached them, and Jin and JHope were still melting the ice that held them, slowly so as to not get the woman's attention.

"Shhhh" the sasaeng hushed him. "I know what you need." So saying, she melted the ice holding him, but before he could make a run for it she shot another turrent at him, lifting him high into the air and trapping him once again.

"Hyung!" Jimin cried, more in uncertainty than fear. What was he to do? What was he allowed to do? What even could he do without failing his brothers and releasing their secret?

Jin and JHope simultaneously lost control, both firing a stream of energy at the woman. Namjoon dug into his pocket pulling out his cell. "Jiminie!" Taehyung threw his right arm, extending it until it reached Jimin, wrapping around him. The sasaeng immediately froze the limb, but V held on valiently.

Yoongi ripped off his microphone, tossing it to the side. "Kill the cameras!"

"I'm trying!" Namjoon growled through gritted teeth.

Jungkook broke his ice with sheer muscle, though he was careful to not use so much that he could at all be compared to Barricade. When he became his vigilante alter ego, his quirk expanded his muscles to 1000% his normal size. As it was, he only expanded to about 125% his normal size.

H

e charged the woman and foorball tackled her. She momentarily lost her grip, and Taehyung began to real Jimin in, but she quickly regained focus and trapped Jimin in a sphere of ice. Taehyung groaned in pain as it closed around his arm. "You don't deserve him!" She shrieked.

"Neither do you!" Jungkook punched her, but she propelled herself away before his blow could land.

The security guards had finally come onto the stage, but the sasaeng simply blasted them back.

"Got it!" Namjoon yelled and Yoongi reached out his mind. As Jin and JHope attempted to thaw the frozen police, security and heroes, he gently put the villain to sleep.

She collapsed and the water supporting Jimin splashed to the stage. Taehyung pulled him to himself, and Jungkook caught the both of them when Jimin's momentum threatened to hurt both other boys. The three then just sat there, arms around each other, each unwilling to move.

Yoongi knew, mentally, that Jimin wasn't really in any danger. If push came to shove, they would have used their full abilities and, more than that, Jimin was powerful on his own.

Even still, he and Namjoon released matching sighs of relief when the villain had been subdued.

"Remind me again," Yoongi said wryly, "why we decided to do this professionally?" Namjoon exhaled deeply.

"Mildly insane," he eventually decided. Sirens began to wail in the distance. The security guards that Jin and JHope freed had reached them with chattering teeth and pale skin.

Jin helped to heal as many people the best he could, but as soon as other medics arrived on scene, he gladly let them take over.

Many civilians had been trampled in the mad rush, and a few had been caught in the sasaeng's icy crossfire. Thats not even counting the many heroes, guards and cops who were harmed.

The boys, and other celebrities, were escorted out as a priority after being briefly scanned by a medic. They were lead to an armored van and loaded up into the back. The ride to their appartment was quiet. The boys ignored their ringing cells, knowing it was probably their respective parents, but not wanting to get promises to go to their separate homes pulled from them.

As soon as the appartment door closed behind them, Jin took Jimin's face in his glowing pink hands. "I'm fine, hyung." Jimin offered a half hearted protest, but didn't even try to pull away, instead he leaned forward and let Jin hold him.

"Check Tae," Namjoon said suddenly, reaching for the younger boy. Yoongi pulled up his brother's sleeve and hissed when he saw the frost burn on his skin.

"Oh, Tae," Jungkook reached for him. Taehyung accepted the hug but only smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't pull you out, Jiminie."

Jin released Jimin and began to heal Taehyung, pausing halfway through to collect some more energy from Hoseok and Yoongi.

"Don't," Jimin said. "None of us knew what to do. I could have confused her and jumped free...but that would have shown what my true quirk is."

Namjoon sighed deeply and sat down on their squashy couch, head in hands. "We need to figure out some guidelines...or something. "

Jin sat down beside him, putting a comforting hand on his knee. " More things like this has been happening. And will keep happening. It just comes with being heroes while being us."

Unexpectedly, it was Jungkook who came up with a solution. "Hyung," everyone else in the room immediately looked up at him. "In shows amd movies, the weak person will sometimes show random bursts of strength in times of stress..."

Taehyung looked considering. "It is a widely accepted trope..."

Hoseok snorted. "It's so cliche, I doubt anyone would question it."

Jin didn't look so sure, even as Namjoon sank deeper into thought. "All seven of us? At once?" Jin shook his head. "It's too obvious."

"I'm not even sure how it would apply to me..." Jimin said. "I'm just cute. How does cuteness get a powerboost?"

Hoseok pinched his cheek. "I ask myself that every time I look at you."

Namjoon looked up. "It wouldn't have to be all seven. Jin you're already using much of the same powers, we were just trying to limit your blasts. Hobi as well. Taehyung shouldn't change too much either, and I already use my full quirk constantly."

"That leaves me, Jimin,and Kook" Yoongi counted off on his fingers. "So, Jungkook can use more of his power, and I can use more of mine...but what about Jimin?"

Namjoon nodded. "Right now he uses the bare minimum of his abilities to make himself more cute to people around him, and make them hesitant to attack. All he has to do is amp that up. Daze them completely."

"Paralyse them with his beautiful face," Hoseok grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Jimin gave a weak smile. "I do that anyway."

"No!" Jin argued, "that's obviously my special ability!" Namjoon rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. He ambled into the kitchen, murmuring under his breath that he needed something to drink.

Moments later the sound of a glass shattering made Jin sigh and follow the leader.


End file.
